Energon Keepers
by DragoPrime
Summary: A rewrite of the ORIGINAL Energon Keepers. More detail and such. ANYWAYS. A young femme bot named Cing joins the Autobot with most of her friends. Some of them don't know that the Decepticons are evil and claims them as good. Soooooo you basically get the idea, I suck at writing teasers. Plenty of /OC pairings. ENJOY.
1. I'm still alive ya slaggin' criminal!

**Okay, here's the re-write. I've added more detail and that I have to do to become a better writer. (Don't ask I've learned too much in school -.-) Anyway, expect to see some of the same bots like Firestone, Safeline, Securityflight, Nominjin. But I will NOT include Nebula for she dies in the beginning anyways -o3o'. Anyways, I'm gonna tell you the pairings (Spoiler alert):**

**Ironhide/OC (Same OC), Roadblock (Inferno)/OC (Same OC), Wing Saber/OC, Rodimus/OC, Superion Maximus/OC, Rodimus/OC Might make an OC for Omega Supreme, Sixshot/OC, Mirage/OC, Scorponok/OC and possibly a Megatron/OC DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP FOR THAT ONE. And yes, I have TONS of characters that are based off of RPs. Plus, imagine this like in anime, just like the energon series with the goofy stuff :3 Plus, every chapter will have a different perspective, and sometimes will be two in a row.**

* * *

"Long ago before Decepticons and Autobots took sides on the planet Cyberton, there was a femme whose name was Kinkojou. It was a peaceful time when Autobots roamed the cities in harmony. No fights broke out unless completely necessary. Kinkojou was said to be a peace maker, and those battles, as long as she was around, faded. She was sweet and kind, and resolved everything in a reasonable manner. But, like everyone else, she had secrets, deep dark ones too. She hadn't told anyone hints or events that would involve her secrets. No one had heard about her past and..." Mrs. Descending, the head mistress of the Sacorain Academy, stopped talking to see that one of her students, Cing was in a slumber on her desk and the mature Maxibot scoffed. She knew that Cing was the youngest and newest addition to the school but this was just unacceptable. "Cing!" She went and shook her awake, "This isn't High School anymore! You're in the best Academy on all of Sunceisera!" Cing jolted awake with her optics suddenly flickering on and not fading on like usual. "You need to learn this!"

"But, Mrs. Descending, everybot knows this stuff, I don't see why every vorn you must repeat the same story, over and over again." Cing complained, the other femmes and mechs in the class room seemed to whisper to one another and giggle. She barely had friends, except for Safeline and Nominjin. Nominjin's older sister, Securityflight, hung out with the three sometimes, but she was popular in her sector and didn't come to sector 3 often. Safeline and Nominjin had already earned their Maxibot names for they were a vorn older than her and passed their exams.

"Well, for your information, that 'stuff' is going to help you raise your mark! So I suggest you get more recharging during the night or after class and stay awake during my teachings!" Mrs. Descending scolded. Cing groaned and sat up, her small ears flickering as she picked up the faint murmurs of the bots around her. She sat in the far corner at the front of the classroom and behind her sat the most popular mech in class. The teacher never seemed to notice him, so he always listened to music and was never at school for tests or exams. Plus, for some reason, he was an awesome hunter. The Sacorian Academy was strictly for carnivorous bots only. If you were a Omnivore, they accepted you as well, like Safeline, but the Herbivores were over training for survival in the Shincorian Academy that was half way across the desert. Yup, the Sacorian Academy and the Shincorian Academy were both in the largest and only desert on all of Sunceisera. Cing winced as the mech behind her, yes, the popular one, whose name was Syringe, kicked her chair. Descending looked away to see two femmes passing notes and not see what Syringe did.

"What?" Cing turned around and whispered to him. He was her biggest crush EVER. Well, she wasn't the only one. Syringe clicked his glossa trying to make Cing feel ashamed. "Oh shut up will you?" Then the mech that sat BESIDE her leaned in a slight.

"Look who's talking!" He whispered, keeping an eye on Mrs. Descending and glancing at Cing most of the time. Then the most stubborn and 'such an aft' femme who was the most popular FEMME in the class and possibly the whole Academy had a wicked grin spread across her face. She and Cing were strict enemies that can't stand being within 500 miles of each other. She knew exactly how to embarrass Cing.

"Mrs. Descending!" Her name was Karat, and she shot her golden servo up in the air, "Skillet is _flirting_ with Cing!" The mech shot back to sit normally and Cing hung her head, causing her cable-like hair to fall over her face. She didn't honestly care whether she hid her face or not, she was great at keeping a strat and emotionless face, that and a crying face. She was bullied a lot, and you wouldn't believe how many scars she had from being beaten up EVERY DAY after school. She offlined her optics as Mrs. Descending stormed over and scolded Syringe, Cing just waited for her turn to be scolded.

-*Time Skip*-

The bell finally rang and reached Cing's audio receptors. Shooting out of her desk and grabbing her bag full of data pads and port screens of boring information, she ran out the door, her legs were back and twisted upward like an animal's would be. Now ever since her last fight, she tried to avoid being caught and dragged to an ally. Anyways, she also wanted to get to her cave because she sensed something was gonna happen, well, she sensed that everyday. She really just wanted an excuse to get the beat up done and over with to keep her from feeling the full amount of pain. Her bag flew in the air behind her as she picked up speed and felt as if she weren't even touching the ground. Cing pricked her ears, hearing the mocking sound of her name and ignored it, knowing that it was just 'the gang', the bots who always beat her up after and sometimes before school.

The leader of the gang's name was Vengeance. He was by far, the meanest and toughest guy, therefore earning the name Vengeance. Her foster mother, aka Safeline's mother named Crevice, always freaked out when she saw her all wounded and weak, partly because she didn't want to dissapoint her REAL mother, who was actually with the well of All Sparks back on Cybertron. Whilst remembering her mother she ran into the town, her tail lashing behind her, she couldn't change routes for getting back home, and so she ran in front of the alley she was beat up in. As usual, she was greeted with the group of mechs and femmes who skipped school and went home early. But this time, the greet was worse, she was shot in teh leg and with an agonizing yell, she fell. The town was quiet, there for her yell was the key that waked it up. Safeline and Nominjin usually stayed at school to help the teachers with whatever they needed for the next day. Cing had a comlink but she always forgot to use it and/or was too weak. With tears of pain already rolling down her face she was brought deeper into the alley by mechs who help her in an inappropriate way. Steam and energon dripped out of pipes that were either open or had small breaks in their connections. The mechs dropped her at the end of the alley way and she tried to pushed herself up, but instead she was kicked and fell back down. She looked up to see that she was face-to-face with Vengeance.

"Hello _Cing_." He said, mocking her name. "Feeling fine I presume?" He smirked and Cing scoffed with a soft smile.

"Never been better." She said in a smart tone.

"Don't act smart with me pest!" He spat, "Why are you even still alive? You should go die one of these days."

"Nah, you'd miss me." Cing said, hissing from the stinging pain in her leg as a femme dug her pede claw into the bullet hole to shut her up.

"Let Vengeance talk!"

"Will you stop thinking of me as a damn king, Rouge?!" Vengeance hissed to the light red femme. Cing was a pure red femme with darker red highlights and bright red optics and gemstone on her chest. But, Cing's gemstone was already cracked... She saw Vengeance prick his ears, "Listen here Cing and listen good. Meet us at the fork in the cliffs, tonight. I will end your suffering, unless you can transform into something useful, you will be silenced, forever." The gang seemed to chuckle wickedly.

"I can transform into something useful, you _rat._ I just haven't worked up the courage to is all." Cing said. Vengeance shot her other leg and Cing let out a raptor like roar.

"I will not be talking to you anymore, well for now anyways." He spat then clicked a message out of his mouth, signaling the others to leave. Vengeance was the first to leap high enough to land on one of the bordering building's top, followed by the others. Cing smirked while panting and turned onto her back.

"Yeah you better leave!" She said to the sky as if she won. The sky was orange with clouds as she felt something fall onto her faceplates. Something wet. _Rain._ For being beat up, she felt quiet good about it. feeling more rain drops she offlined her optics and forced her levels of adrenaline to lower. Feeling that her optics were clouded with rain drops and energony tears, she forgot that she was wounded and dozed off. Letting her helm loll to the side, she began to see things as she fell asleep.

_**"Cing. Cing?**** Cing!"** _A voice had boomed through her comlink, making her shoot out of her slumber. She could reply for two reasons: One; she was too weak, two; she didn't know how to use her comlink yet. _**"Cing!? You** **there?!"** _Whoever was at the other end of the comlink, was clearly blind that Cing couldn't use her comlink. _**"Anyways, if you can hear me, I just got word that the exams have been moved! They happen tomorrow! A little too early huh?"** _Cing's optics dimmed a little, hearing the sounds of a ship like booster she saw some of the clouds part as a shining white shape crossed through. **_"Oh, and I'm coming to look for you. It's Lazerbeam by the way." _**That answers that question, Lazerbeam often forgot that Cing didn't learn how to use her comlink. And that she hasn't found the strength to transform into her Maximode. Cing's red gem began to glow brightly, and she began to feel a slight pull towards the object that soon dissapeared in the sky, but still hearing the hum of it. _What the heck? Unless there is something that can help me in that thing then stop it!_ She scolded her gem, even though it still glowed. She learned something about gems that glowed brightly than they're supposed to. She just couldn't remember, but it could happen at any age, even when you're a sparkling it could. Starting to lose it, she started chuckling.

"I'm still alive ya slaggin' criminal!" A smirk spread across her faceplates. Good ol' Vengeance never honestly cared what she said to him. But she honestly didn't care that he beat her up. Her left arm had strange markings that looked like cybertronian writing on it. It was all the things she hated in life, hey, it was better than scraping her armour with a blade. It was written with a permanent type of paint, and she never read them, she refused to even lay her optics apon the hateful words. LED streaks of light lined her frame up and down and side-to-side. They pulsed slowly and weakly as her chest armour heaved. Usually she never felt this good from being beaten up, but she began to realize that she was in pain. Her sharp dentas gritted together hard as she started to drag herself to the wall and sit there, her legs practically paralyzed.

The next thing she heard were screams and running bots in fear. Screams "Aliens!" "Extraterrestrials!" "Strangers!" and "I thought our planet was hidden!" rang through the air. Whatever population of Maxibots was left on Sunceisera was now in panic.

"We aren't aliens! We're transformers! Autobots!" A somewhat high pitched mech voice echoed through-out the alley.

Cing kept still as odd bots walked past the alley, but she gasped and shrank as a pain suddenly pierced her side. _Venom bullets._ A young green and blue mech looked into the alley, seeing her with pity.

"Optimus! Take a look at this!" He called. "The Omega Train, go check it out."

"Yes, Ironhide sir!" The small Blue, Red and Yellow mechs ran in and screeched to a halt in front of Cing.

"Maybe she was beaten."

"Or left for eatin'."

"Maybe we should let Ironhide take care of her. She's to weakened." The three said in a rhyming tone. "Hey Ironhide! You should come and take a look at this! It's a femme bot!" The small blue mech called out of the alley. Cing shut her optics tight then opened them again, looking down at her side. The venom was acidic, and moved up to her side, melting through the armour and she gasped, gritting her denta until they made a small high pitched sound. The sound of heavy pedes splashing through oil and wasted energon puddles echoed down the alley as Cing looked in the direction, her vision starting to blur.

"Are you alright?" The same blue and green mech kneeled down in front of her and asked in a comforting tone. Her spark wanted to jump out again. She looked up and optics met optics. A large blue and red mech came and stopped beside Ironhide, making them both break out of their optic contact.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Vengeance..." Cing said more weakly, "Tried...to kill me... Fight... tonight..."

"Save your strength." The big mech said, "We'll help you."

"You'll be alright." The green and blue mech said with a small smile, "I promise."

"Signal Flare!" The large mech called out, "We need medical assistance!"

"Yes Optimus!" A small mech, smaller than the blue and green mech rushed in from the crowd of bots outside the alley. Cing hated doctors. Her comlink went off again.

_**"Cing! I've got you energy signature, but be careful! I got word of a** **UFO."** _

"She's got friends coming." Said the large mech who she guessed was Optimus. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

He was cut off by an enraged roar.

"LEAVE CING ALONE!" _Securityflight..._ She roared again, and her large chief banshee form towered over the mechs outside the alley, landing with an audio receptor shattering roar.

"Securityflight..." Cing opened her optics.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" The large femme shouted and shoved past mechs harshly. A lot of them had their weapons already out and aiming at her just is case. "You DARE point a gun at ME?!" She roared, grabbing a gun with her large jaws and yanking it away from a red and somewhat gold mech, crushing it in her jaws.

"No... Securityflight... Don't." But she couldn't say anything more when Securityflight turned and roared up to the heavens. Almost instantly a smaller banshee that looked different from Securityflight glided down into the alley, just big enough to fit. _Nominjin. _Cing raised her head to look at the green and blue mech. "Leave... or she'll... kill you..." She weakly pointed to Securityflight. Nominjin hissed at Optimus and Signal Flare as she landed on her wings. The mech with the green and blue armour got up and looked at Cing with soft optics. She just looked away, commanding her spark to settle down. Hearing a lion-like roar, Cing instantly knew who it was, Lazerbeam. Late as usual. She saw her leap over the crowd of mechs and Securityflight and landed silently as ever. She trotted over to the small wounded femme, sneaking under Nominjin's flaring wings and nosing Cing's wounds. Her ears perked with an alarmed expression and warbled over to Nominjin and she instantly stopped roaring mid roar and settled down with a worried expression turning to Cing.

"Has she said anything?" Nominjin said in a mature tone, slightly turning her helm towards Lazerbeam. The large cat shook her head.

"She said something to us." Optimus said. Nominjin whirled around with a soft growl, waiting for an answer. "Something about a bot named Vengeance, and a fight tonight."

Nominjins and Lazerbeams' optics both widened in surprise.

"Vengeance will kill her with one blow." Lazerbeam said softly. She narrowed her optics and started to nudge her nose underneath the young femme, trying to lift her up, "Help me get her back to Safeline's mother."

"Nightingale isn't home. She's at forked ridge with Safeline looking for energon." Nominjin said, "Lucky bots." She murmured, easily lifting up Cing and rushing towards Securityflight who put Cing on her back. Nominjin couldn't carry a bot for a long distance. The large banshee spread her large wings and lifted into the sky. Nominjin followed. Lazerbeam looked at them and turned to Optimus.

"You're the leader I presume?" She asked in a serious but questioning tone.

Optimus nodded.

"Then I suggest you get out of this place if you know what's best for you and your team." Her claws shinked out of their sockets and she leaped up to a wall, running right up the bricks.

Cing looked down from the back of Securityflight onto the alley where she was, seeing the blue and green mech. Her spark felt as if it were torn apart. Why was she always getting this feeling? She didn't even know who they were.

What they were.

What his name was.


	2. Even with them, it's not enough

**Here's chapter two! Sorry my stories are a little behind, that's because my computer is being an absolute idiot. SO I have to use my brother's, but he whines to get it back. -.- Plz Forgivez. Plus I'm adding a surprise /OC into the story later :3**

* * *

Cing had fallen into a recharge halfway through the flight, but all she had was dreams of questions but no answers.

_Who were they? Who was he? Where did they come from? Why does my spark feel warm around him?_

She felt a longing to know who they were. Who that mech was. She felt weird around him, but not like her crush with Syringe. This felt more... breath taking. It couldn't be love, could it? She woke up, helm spinning as questions poured into her thoughts. The pain of the bullets in her animal-like legs was gone, but her side still hurt, the acid had moved higher, near her underarm.

"Good, you're awake." Cing heard Securityflight's voice through her chest. "We'll be landing soon. When you have the strength to say full sentences, tell me everything about what had happened to you back there. Alright?"

Cing lied back down on the larger femme's shiny back armour, starting into the sky. No clouds had blocked the beautiful bright azure blue sky. The three suns, ranging from largest to smallest in a triangle, were high in the sky, lighting the entire desert biome. Cing flinched big time as Securityflight dipped downward 70 degrees, as if she would fall off. Flaring her wings, Securityflight gently landed at the bottom of a sheer cliff drop. A cave mouth yawned just before them, dark but simple.

"Whiplash. We need your help." Securityflight transformed to reveal a mature figure with black armour and golden highlights. Her optics were strange though, one gold and the other green. A long cable, much like a ponytail, stuck out from behind her helm, with a sinister stinger-like blade. The gem on her chest swirled with colors as identification it was her. All Maxibots in their robot modes had tails, resembling to their Maxi modes. A tall slender femme with a long thin tail and purple armour with neon blue highlights and markings slithered out of the cave. Securityflight stepped aside to uncover a wounded Cing.

"Vengeance?" Whiplash asked in knowing tone, her tail lashing. Two more femmes emerged from the dark cave. One was a dark purple with a misty glass cover over her optics. _Shadowglass._ And the other had black armour with extra external parts like spikes, outside cables and other that were assorted colors. _Paranoia. _They dodged Whiplash's whip thin tail as they stood behind her. The Energon Keeper team. They were responsible for finding stray energon and bringing it back for storage. Cing had always wanted to be one of the great Energon Keepers. Always.

"Yup." Nominjin said, transforming. Her armour was a diamond blue with white highlights and optics. She had a long tail with two flaps at the base. "Where are Pentagoura and Avalon?"

"They're out asking if Avalon could keep her name for the exams tomorrow. She's been really attached to it since Suncounter died." Paranoia crossed her arms and shrugged.

Whiplash had started examining Cing's wounds and gasped. "Venom bullets!" Everyone's attention turned to her, with surprised and concerned looks. "Only Nightingale knows how to cure this."

"Comlink her." Shadowglass suggested.

"Okay." Whiplash stood up and held a digit to her comlink and sent it to Safeline's mother, _**"Nightingale, we have a medical emergency. Cing has been shot by two Venom Bullets."**_

_**"VENOM BULLETS?!"** _A strong, angry and mature voice yelled through her comlink and she flinched, **_"On my way. Just don't touch it! It could make the infection worse."_ **

"Okay she's coming." Whiplash said, letting go of the button. "Bring her into the cave."

Securityflight and Nominjin both gently picked her up and walked into the cave, not touching her wounds. The cave seemed dark on the outside, but inside, torches of burning fire kept the space warm and lit. Cing felt drawn to fire more than anything strangely. And even though the entrance was a small opening, there was enough space for 20 bots to live in. They settled the poor young femme on a cushiony berth that she sank into a bit. A soft pillow was set under her helm with care as she coughed. A distant neigh of a horse entered the cave as two groups of four heavy pedes rumbled through the earth.

"Here comes Nightingale and Safeline." Shadowglass had poked her helm out of the opening and looked back at them. Little did they know, a few mechs had followed Cing and Nominjin and Securityflight from a distance, watching just in case they needed help. Even though the Maxibot femmes knew they were there, they honestly didn't care. Whiplash turned around as she heard the sound of coughing and rushed over to a berth on the other end. A femme bot with a screen over her face and pure gold armour lied there with a sick and weak expression on her faceplates, coughing up energon. _Lockscreen, sick with Vixen C._ Cing remembered. Lockscreen had drank a fluid that looked like energon by accident. It was almost TOO hard to tell the difference between the two.

"I'm here! I'm here! Where's Cing?" Nightingale, in her Maxi mode, was a horse with a uni horn and wings. She had black armour and blue streaks that pulsed quickly with worry. Behind her, her daughter, Safeline, skidded to a halt. She had white armour with the same blue streaks that pulsed a bit slower, honestly not knowing what was going on.

Shadowglass looked down at Cing's berth, her small frame literally shaking from the venom as it moved through-out her body. Nightingale rushed to her berth and looked at her faceplates, "Are you alright my dear?" She asked with worry, rubbing her cheek with a thumb digit. Cing shook her head. The eldest bot looked at Nominjin, "Get more energon please, sweetie."

The banshee nodded and transformed, lifting into the air inside the cave, grabbing a large net-like bag with her back talons and shooting out the entrance.

* * *

The mechs that had followed the femmes were Jetfire, Superion Maximus, Rodimus and Roadblock. They watched in awe as Nominjin shot out, Superion Maximus seemed too distracted by her graceful flying.

"Did she say, energon?"

"Safeline, go help her." They heard a femme say from the cave. Then the white horse, almost angelic but ghostly in a way. She neighed and waved her front hooves up in the air and stomped them on the ground again, making it shake a bit. The bot started to run fast in the same direction the banshee went. Roadblock was the one who was distracted this time. She looked just like the black armoured one, but only a more metallic looking horn and no wings. He wondered what the glowing stripes meant. He saw the same on the others as well, all different colors but show same patterns. Her cables that made up her mane and tail flew in the air behind her as she panted with every step. Roadblock snapped out of his daze when Optimus comlinked him.

_**"Roadblock, anything to report?"**_

_**"We heard them talking about energon and two femmes went out to gather some."**_

_**"Energon? I'll be right there."**_

_**"Yes, sir."**_Roadblock replied with a soft sigh. He didn't want the femmes to figure out their hiding spot. The other two that went off had stopped by a corner of a cliff side and paused. The banshee had picked up the horse and set her down at the top. She whinnied and her hooves shifted a bit. They looked like ants since the clearing was huge with cliffs surrounding it with a few caverns. But he was amazed as she hit the ground with such force that it started to crack under her hooves and around the cliff. The loud sound of rock breaking and cracking echoed around as the mechs flinched when a forced air wave blew into them. A few seconds later the she-horse took a few quick steps back, cracks had traveled through out the piece of rock in the blink of an optic. Then the whole thing pretty much burst into smaller rocks and came crumbling down. The flying banshee flew through the rocks in attempt to catch the falling energon with the bag opened. _Falling energon! _Many large and small yellow glowing stones of raw energon got caught in the net-like bag and she closed her back talons around it once the rocks stopped falling and quieted down. She roared something quickly at the horse and the white creature whinnied in response. She leaped off the edge and slid down the fresh new slope, halting at the bottom. She took a second to shake herself and ran in the same direction. But what really threw him off was that she stopped at the entrance of the cave and looked at their hiding spot. She stared at it for a while and transformed, crossing her arms. Roadblock froze. Spark pulsing and feeling as if it were pressing up against a window like a sparkling looking at rare creatures.

"Primus..." He whispered and ignored the confused looks coming from his comrades.

"Safeline! Is there a problem out there?" A light voice came from the entrance and a bot came out.

"No, Nominjin." Safeline said, narrowing her beautiful azure blue optics at the spot.

Superion Maximus looked at the bot that just came out. _Nominjin... _He thought. He stared for a bit at the diamond blue femme. Her wings had a skin like soft metal that looked delicate to the touch, at the base it connected to the tail and thinned out. They were half-way opened and tucked in, making her wings look stiff. She had light green slowly pulsing stripes that lined her frame vertically. His spark pulled.

"Cing is being made sure she has enough energy to transform soon by the way. And Whiplash is fussing over the amount of energon we brought." Nominjin stopped to think but instead her optics widened, "Hey, do you feel that?" Her gem started to swirl with green and blue colors.

Safeline closed her optics then opened them, her gem starting to swirl with blues and whites. "Get out of your hiding spot. We know you're there."

"Safeline, who are you talking to-" Nominjin was cut off by rustling noises.

Roadblock was the first to emerge from his hiding spot, then Superion, then Rodimus, and finally Jetfire.

"Primus..." Nominjin gasped with a bit of fear.

"What's the point of hiding if we know you're already there?" Safeline said, tone softening a little bit.

"We had orders to follow you to see if you would be alright." Roadblock said, his gaze fully fixed on her optics.

"Why? We're Maxibots after all." Safeline said, parshly bragging. She shifted on her pedes and Roadblock glanced down at them, surprised that they looked like the back legs of a earthen horse, hooves and everything. "Is there a problem?" She asked and he looked up again quickly, feeling his spark pull.

"Uh.. no." He said, looking at the ground, faceplates heating up.

"What are your names?" Nominjin asked. Her and Safeline stood at the same height but she looked a bit younger.

"I'm Superion Maximus. Call me Superion." The towering mech said with a soft smile towards her.

"My name is Roadblock." The yellow and orange mech said, mostly to Safeline.

"Mine is Rodimus." A strong looking red with yellow flames mech said.

"And I'm Jetfire." The blue jet mech with a red visor said.

"Safeline." The horse femme said.

"Nominjin, nice to meet you." The little blue femme said cheerfully. "How come you guys came to our planet?"

"We've come looking for energon. But we didn't know your kind already inhabited this planet." Superion explained.

"Why didn't you say so? We have plenty of energon, considering three quarters of our planet left." Safeline mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?" Roadblock had a polite tone.

"Because three quarters of our population had abandoned ship, we have tons of energon to spare visitors." Nominjin repeated. "Don't ask why." She quickly plead once she saw Rodimus's mouth open to ask. He quickly shut it.

"Why don't you guys come in and have some energon?" Safeline suggested.

"I don't know, your kind did seem a bit scared to see us." Jetfire said.

"That's just because we don't have mush protection on us anymore." Nominjin sighed.

"You kidding? You can transform into who knows how deadly beasts!" Roadblock said impressed.

"Thanks..." Safeline said, she didn't really like being called a beast. Roadblock felt a little bad by seeing her expression.

"I'll... go see if you guys are allowed to come in." Nominjin quickly rushed inside. Safeline looked in her direction, hearing hushed voices in another language. A lot of complaining and begging. Then a shout echoed out of the entrance followed by a pause. Nominjin poked her helm out of the hole in the rock and motioned them to come in with a flick of her helm. Safeline already walked past her as she did, but the others hesitated and looked at each other. "Well?"

"We should wait for Optimus." Rodimus said.

"That blue and red mech?" She tilted her helm. Rodimus nodded. "To be honest, I'm a little frightened by him."

"Why? He's the leader of the Autobots, he's the number one peace bringer." Superion Maximus said.

"Still. I'm shy. Because he seems like an elder... in my optics anyways."

"He's younger than you think." The large mech said with a soft tone, making her smile softly.

"Well, when your leader comes, you're invited inside." Nominjin concluded and shrank back in. She leaned against the wall beside the entrance as if waiting for them to come in. Her wings bent down and slightly out towards the sides. It didn't hurt, she was really flexible in a way. Her tail curled up behind her as she stood straight and walked forward, sitting on an empty berth.

"No no, go put that over there!" Nightingale hissed in a rush, she frantically dabbed a strange liquid onto Cing's wounds. A small container had the two bullets that were in her pedes and a bandage over her side. She looked calm from the relief of pain. Seeing Nightingale sit back with a 'whew', she assumed that Cing was going to get better. She had to, the exams were tomorrow. And Vengeance was after her. Nominjin's optics narrowed at the thought.

"Vengeance." She mumbled and the others turned their attention to her.

"What was that?" Nightingale asked, confused.

"Vengeance will come searching and eventually find us if he doesn't get a chance to battle Cing."

Safeline growled and thought for a moment. "We can defeat him. I know it."

"How?" Whiplash piped up. "Pentagoura, Avalon and Escapehatch are still gone."

"We can comlink them." Paranoia suggested.

"Even if we do, we still won't have enough fighters let alone protectors for Cing and Lockscreen." Safeline said, full of defeat.

"Shadowglass, search up Vengeance's location at the moment." Securityflight said to the slightly shorter femme. Shadowglass's optic cover lowered and lit up, her optics searched the screen as windows popped up and scrolled.

"Vengeance's current location is at the forked cliffs." Shadowglass stated and her visor flicked up again.

"Cing, is that where he wanted you to fight?" Safeline asked the small shape on the berth, her helm nodded slightly as she rested.

"He wants to kill me." She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry, we won't let him and his gang anywhere near you. Not as long as my spark still beats inside my chest." Securityflight hit her chest and a loud metal knock echoed through her armour. Nominjin flicked her ears and looked out the entrance. Whiplash spotted her and blinked.

"Nominjin? What's wrong?" The young medic asked.

"Escapehatch. I can hear her wing beats."

"Really?" Shadowglass walked up, "She's coming back home finally?"

Nominjin nodded.

"Good! We could use a few extra servos around here." Shadowglass walked away again, tail swaying from side to side. She had a strong tail that had a really big heavy metal ball with contractible spikes for deadlier use. It was also great for smashing things, which was her favorite part. A roar pierced the air and bounced off the cave walls. Even the mechs froze from the roar.

But Nominjin felt worried. This roar sounded more pained. She got up and rushed outside, Superion Maximus glanced at her. Nominjin transformed and shot to the sky, hearing the wind whistle through her armour. She stopped and hovered in the air, she saw nothing and she spun around slowly, looking for her sister. She roared in response to Escapehatch's. The same pained roar traveled through the air to Nominjin's audio receptors. A small gleam of reflecting light on armour flew through the air towards her. The sky was beginning to darken and the light of the cave filtered through, appearing on the mechs.

"Nominjin!" Escapehatch's voice sounded distant and struggled.

"Escapehatch!" Nominjin replied, worry filling her processor. Escapehatch got closer, and closer, and lower and... lower. Primus, she was _falling_! "Escapehatch no!"

Superion Maximus gasped softly and transformed, flying in the same direction before anyone could stop him.

Nominjin dove down towards the falling magenta and gold femme. She got closer and closer, looking back quickly to see a large jet flying after her. But she didn't pay attention and crashed right into Escapehatch and being flung into the air. Superion Maximus flew faster, almost breaking the sound barrier. But he slowed down as a large flying banshee caught them and shot right above him into the air. He crashed into the ground, transforming. Securityflight slowed down and gently placed the two femmes on the ground, landing beside them.

"The fourth sister finally comes ho-" Securityflight cut off her sentence with a gasp as she took a proper look at Escapehatch. She had energon rolling down wounds that started to make a pool around her. Nominjin got up and shook herself, gasping as she saw Escapehatch.

Superion groaned and got up growling as he dusted off his armour. He looked over to Nominjin and the pain lifted from his processor and rushed over. Securityflight gave him the evil eye but let him come closer.

"Nominjin? Who is this?" He asked.

"Escapehatch, my fourth sister." She said. The wounded pink and gold femme opened her optics a little, just to see blurry shapes.

"Nominjin?" She asked, seeing a familiar shape and colors. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Hatch, what happened to you?" The blue and green femme asked.

"Vengeance." Escapehatch finally said. "He ambushed me..."

"Vengeance... that's it, he's in for it now." Nominjin transformed and picked Escapehatch up with her jaws, her teeth weren't armed at the moment and she ran into the cave. "Nightingale!" She screeched through clenched jaws.

"What is it- Oh!" Nightingale said with a gasp as she poked her head out for a split second. "Get her in here, now!"

Nominjin lightly rushed in and placed her sister gently on the berth. Energon stained the sheets and pillow. Nightingale applied a special liquid that made the wounds start to glow and slowly mend. The black armoured femme dabbed it on every wound and wrap bandages on the large ones after the liquid. The mechs looked into the cave and watched them.

"The stars, the moon... they have all been blown out..." Nominjin said, "No dawn, no day... we're always in this twilight..."

"Songs won't help us, Nominjin." Securityflight said, leaning against the wall.

"It's not a song. It's a prayer." Nominjin hissed before slithering out the entrance and taking to the sky without another word. The mechs leaped out of the way as the hissing banshee shot out like a canon ball.

Once she was far enough, Nominjin looked back and landed on a pillar like rock, the cave still in her sights and behind her. "A falling star, fell from your spark and landed in my eyes," She started to sing and she didn't care if anyone heard her, "I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now, it's left me blind," Her voice was as smooth as silk. Superion heard her and just listened, "The stars, the moon, they all have been blown out. You left me in the dark." She held the 'left' for two beats, "No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight." Her vents heaved a little, "In the shadow of your spark... and in the dark, I can hear your sparkbeat, I tried, to find the sound."

"Femmes usually sing when they're depressed." Jetfire pointed out, hearing the sudden raise of her voice.

"But then, it stopped. And I was in the darkness." Nominjin continued, "So darkness I became." She held the 'dark' for two beats. "The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out!" Her voice raised as she stood taller on her wings, "You left me in the dark..." It sounded as if the music started to chime in, "No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your spark..." Her tail lashed over the edge of the pillar, she reached the part of the song where she howled the sweet tune. Then she continued with a lowered voice, "I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map, and knew that somehow I could find my way back. Then I heard your heart beating. You were in the darkness too. So I stayed in the darkness... with you..." A long pause had rippled through the air and Superion frowned slightly, thinking that it was over. But then the tune came again to suddenly, with her voice almost fully raised and he flinched a little bit. "The stars the moon, they have all been blown out! You left me in the dark." She raised her voice when she said 'dark'. "No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight! In the shadow of your spark. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. in the shadow of your spark." The howling part came again, and her beautiful singing voice died down as her stripes pulsed slowly with sadness. The three suns had started to set and Nominjin's internal alarm started to wail in her audio receptors. Night was the coldest time on her planet. She looked towards the west and gazed at the purple, pink orange and yellow sky. Then, her large helm turned towards the east, seeing the three moons all in the same order as the suns, looking out into the sky and seeing the dark blue sky and a few stars scattered all around like sprayed water. Her helm perked forward ahead of her, antennae like audio receptors perking slightly, hearing something in the distance. The whisper of wings had reached her highly sensitive hearing and her optics widened a little in fear.

Vengeance had followed the scent, of Escapehatch's energon.


End file.
